


[授权翻译]Tell me a secret

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Teenage AU, erik's parents are alive because he deserves it, fluffy little nonsense
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik爱着Charles。他却不能告诉他，尽管他们一直都跟对方分享秘密。而爱着你最好的朋友绝对是一个大秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Tell me a secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell me a secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921664) by [prefertheconsultingdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective). 



Tell me a secret

作者：prefertheconsultingdetective

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

Erik脸朝下趴在床上，桌上有一大堆的家庭作业，但他今年17岁了，生活中多得是比家庭作业重要得多的东西。

  
比如，Charles。

  
Charles和他的蓝眼睛还有他的红唇。他专注的模样。他紧张或喝醉时的喋喋不休，总是用手势来强调他说的每句话的模样。

  
Charles是Erik最好的朋友。

  
公平地说，Charles是他唯一的朋友。因为其他人都是傻瓜。Erik超级没耐心，他憎恨等待，但显然别人的脑子都运转得比他慢，这意味着他永远得等待。只除了对Charles。

  
Charles，非常聪明，永远能让人觉得他有趣，一点不无聊，善良，关心身边的每个人，出奇地天真以及，天啊，他是那么的纯洁。

  
那么问题来了，很不幸，Charles不止是Erik最好的朋友，同时也是他的灵魂伴侣，他唯一的真爱。哦他还是Erik那些不是很纯洁的春梦的男主角。

  
Erik呻吟着，他非常确定他已经爱了Charles好长一段时间了，并且他非常渴望告诉他。但他们之间的友谊是那么独特，那么珍贵，Erik并不敢拿这关系来换他色欲的满足。他可以不去想性那一茬。

  
不过这可一天比一天更有难度。特别是在他们参加完足球训练共用公共浴室的时候。Charles太没下限了，天啊，他会玩死Erik的。

  
“Erik，你又把半个厨房给弄熔化啦。*”他母亲在外面大喊。（*注：此处原文为德语。）

  
“对不起，妈妈。”Erik的注意力放在别的地方的时候很容易失去对能力的控制。而Charles明显太能分散他的心神了。

  
他决定还是去找Charles出去玩，因为坐在这儿幻想他洗澡的样子对自己一点好处也没有。家庭作业可以等等再说，这毕竟是星期五的晚上。

  
他们星期五晚上通常都在某人家的聚会里打发时间，喝不合法的酒，抽更不合法的烟。一般来说Charles都有被邀请，因为每个人都喜欢他嘛。但好像每次邀请Charles必定附赠一个Erik，他们向来都一起行动。

  
这次是在那个名叫Armando的“某人”家里，不过所有人都叫他Darwin，因为他对进化理论有种诡异的兴趣。

  
房子里都是人。Erik很确信他看到Angel在跳一小段大腿舞，炫耀她肩膀上新的文身——天晓得她父母允不允许这样。

  
Alex Summers在用超蠢的方式挑逗Hank McCoy——大谈他的蠢事和不停喊他的全名。

  
所以一切都很正常。

  
Erik和Charles一起呆在浴室里，躺着享受宽大的浴缸——不过没放水。

  
嗯，这也很正常。

  
他们从来不真正在派对上跟别人一起鬼混。对此Erik觉得不错，反正他讨厌除了Charles以外的所有人。但Charles是Charles啊，他人那么好，他喜欢跟别人聊天。

  
“在这儿就挺好的，我的朋友。”Charles说，抿了一口他们从Darwin口口声声叫他们不要靠近的碗柜里偷来的昂贵威士忌。

  
Charles喝醉了以后的口音比他平时要重一点儿，那些重音被他的英伦腔一个一个吐出来。

  
就像直接弹在Erik的腹股沟上。

  
他呻吟起来。

  
“你还好吗？”Charles问。Erik只能点头，他也不能真告诉Charles，不，他不好啊。鉴于他现在满脑子想的都是Charles的嘴唇，而这已经快把他逼疯了。

  
他从Charles手里拿过酒瓶喝了很大一口，Charles只是微笑着。

  
Erik倚在坚硬的陶瓷上笨拙地换了个舒服点的姿势，然后他往后靠了靠。“跟我说个秘密。”

  
这也是他们常玩的，跟对方分享秘密。这就像个心照不宣的约定，不管什么时候只要有一个说了那个有魔法的词，另一个就得吐露一个秘密。

  
“嗯嗯，”Charles笑，“让我想想，我有什么可以告诉你的。”他把头转向一边，拧着眉头，一缕发丝散落下来搭在他眼睛上。Erik很想伸手去把头发给他理好。他常看他母亲对他父亲这么做，而他非常想当那个可以对Charles这么做的人。

  
Charles飞快地回头看他。Erik是不是把那话说出声来了？还是他刚刚又不小心熔化了什么东西？

  
他能操控金属的事——他还没告诉Charles这个，也许他永远都不会，他实在是太害怕Charles可能会有的反应了。

  
“我可以读你的心。”

  
“你可以——啥？”Erik把一半的威士忌都洒在了衬衫上，如果他没控住瓶口的金属小环他很可能已经把整瓶都洒了。

  
“你看——这其实和你能做的事儿挺像的，”Charles倾身靠近他，指指那个瓶子，“我是说，虽然很明显不完全一样，但我猜我们俩都有某种特殊的天赋。”他愉快地微笑着，就像刚刚只是说了什么再正常不过的话，而不是告诉他最好的朋友他可以读他的心而那意味着他能听到Erik所有的心里话等等那意味着——老天，Charles知道Erik对他的感觉了。

  
其实那更像是； Erik那些暗搓搓的小幻想，Erik对触碰Charles锁骨的渴望，Erik做的Charles在睡前给他念书的怪梦，Erik得不到回应的爱。

  
“谁说那是得不到回应的？”Charles问，倾身又超他靠近了一寸。顿时，Erik醍醐灌顶地想到读心术其实赞爆了。

—完—


End file.
